


Devil's Time Reversed

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante got turned into a kid, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante even with his odd and annoying attitude had a past known by few. He like everybody else had fears that he didn't want to admit. Nero would also discover that he had a side in which he didn't know not until he was able to be with Dante in a longer period of time. </p><p>Mysteries would unfold and questions would then be answered. Who was Nero to Dante? And whose child is he from? What connection does he have with Vergil? What role does he pose to Dante and would he be able to protect Dante from the chaos that will come? And lastly, where was Vergil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nero's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Devil May Cry and its characters. This story is for mere entertainment and an outlet of creativity. No profit was made from this.

It had been a year since Nero and Dante had seen each other and the last time they saw each other was when Dante left saying he has nothing more to do in Fortuna after the savior incident. Both hybrid demon hunters went on their separate ways, minding their own business. Living their own lives but what they both didn't know was that fate had something in store for them that would make them not only cross paths but stick together through a strong bond.

* * *

 

Dante was fighting some type of demon that he'd seen before but forgot to remember what its kind was called. Being in the outskirts of Limbo City, he was able to notice that the demon was only targeting him and no one else. According to the witnesses, the demon came looking for him and it killed someone every hour that he didn't come. Hearing the news, he immediately came and that's how he ended up fighting said demon.

From what Dante could observe the cloaked humanoid demon was seven feet in height, it was capable of flying, has great strength, and it could spit fire. He was somehow having trouble to beat the demon. It had now been an hour since the fight began and Dante was losing his patience; the demon was cocky in its moves and it gave him a knowing laugh that made Dante pissed a lot more.

Finally seeing a weak spot in the demon's offense and defense he charged forward and thrusted the Rebellion to the demon's heart, having it lodged there he then sliced the demon downward getting a scream from his enemy. Smiling at what he had done, he then again assaulted the demon but to his dismay it was able to block him. The force of blocking him was enough to have the cloak that the demon was wearing to be destroyed, revealing a handsome violet haired demon that had pale white skin. The demon even in pain smirked at him and lunged itself at him.

Dante felt the sudden pressure and weight that was on top of him when he was pinned down by the demon. Struggling to get 'it' off he froze when he felt the demon nuzzling and kissing his neck. Doubling his efforts, he was able to kick the demon away. A ' **tsking** ' sound was then heard from the demon, looking at him the demon gave him a scowl and spouted, "You're really trying to go in the 'hard to get' mode. You should learn to let me have my way with you."

Being insulted by what the demon said he then attacked him with anger, slashing him with enough vigor he was now able paralyze the demon. Seeing it as his chance, Dante quickly attacked and killed him giving the demon no time to defend itself. Slashing it multiple times until some of its blood got unto his clothes. Stopping when he saw it dissolving in air as a signal that it was already dead, Dante grimaced when he finally realized what had now happened to his clothes.

Walking away from the carnage, Dante went to the forest trying to get rid of the demon blood that covered him. He then tried to go to the stream that he knew was just nearby. Silently going on his path he was then surprised to come across a two story house in the middle of a forest that he knew was infested with demons. Foregoing his trip to the stream he went inside the house.

* * *

 

The house from the inside was a lot more different from what he expected. It's interior screamed like someone used to live in it and things look so clean that Dante sensed something was definitely wrong here. Not finding much in the first floor, he then went to the second. Going up the stairs, he then pulled out Ivory alongside the Rebellion. Stopping in his tracks for a moment, he then heard sobs of a little girl.

Running towards the source of the sound, Dante then saw a crying little girl in the age of eight surrounded by the decapitated bodies of what looked like as her parents. Coming close to her, he then told her to get up and leave this place immediately when the laugh of a little boy appeared. Snapping his head up, he then was able to observe that he held a butcher's knife alongside the head of the father. Narrowing his eyes, he then attacked the child whom in his assumption was a demon.

Slamming the boy to the nearest wall he was able to disarm him but then Dante felt someone stab him from the back. Turning his head, Dante was able to see that it was the little girl who stabbed him. Shooting the boy in the chest, he then threw the little girl away with enough damage to hear bones cracking when she crashed the opposite wall.

That sound got the young boy up and attacking Dante. The shock got him reacting slow from the attack, getting his arm nearly cut off by the huge butchering knife. Checking the damage on his body, he was then able to perceive that what he luckily was able to get was a shallow cut. Frowning at the damage he then pounced on the boy but to his disappointment the child disappeared from his view. Turning around he was then able to see that the two children were now holding hands and they seemed to be saying some kind of chant. Going towards them he was then met by a blinding white light making him lose his consciousness and black out.

* * *

Dante woke up feeling very odd and sore. Turning to his surroundings he was then able to notice that he wasn't in the creepy house that stood in the middle of the forest. Looking up in the dark night sky it soon rained. Getting up from his lying position he then observed that everything around him seemed bigger but then he realized that it was he who got smaller.

Searching for his weapons, he was relieved to see that they were still there. His sword Rebellion and his guns Ebony and Ivory were fortunately still with him. Trying to pick up Rebellion he was frustrated when he couldn't even lift it from the ground due to the pain he felt. Giving up on the Rebellion he then clutched his chest as if it would be able to take the pain he felt away. But to his dismay it did not, vision blurring and mental functions slurring he then again felt himself collapsing on the muddy ground. Trying his best to fight off the unconsciousness the pain only worsened making him scream out. Realizing that he has no chance getting through this painlessly when awake he then gave up his efforts trying to stay conscious.

The light was slowly fading to Dante but to his misfortune he then heard the sounds of demons coming close to him. Feeling the rancid breath and painful touch made him forget his earlier decision of giving up of being awake. Struggling for his life the last thing he remembered before losing unconsciousness was screaming Nero's name and after that everything became black.

* * *

Nero just received a mission from the Order to go to Limbo City. As much as back then the Order's jurisdiction was only in Fortuna, after the Savior incident and the new administration the Order then accepted requests from other places as long as it benefited the Order and Fortuna. Being in Limbo due to a request of stopping a demon of killing he then went through a forest path that was said to be a shortcut to the determined demon location. Driving through the forest with his car he then heard a pained scream, assuming that there was someone being attacked by a demon he sped up and to his luck he quickly found the source.

Nero found a white haired little girl being held by demons, noticing that she was struggling and she seemed to be incapable of seeing he then readied himself to attack but then was frozen in place when the little girl screamed his name. Surprised at what he'd heard he was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that the girl was now unconsciousness. Shaking his head, he then began his attack.

Not much moments later he was able to kill all the demons, looking at the unconscious little girl he noted that she was holding a huge sword. Upon closer inspection he found that she was holding Dante's Rebellion. Sighing, he decided to take the girl first to safety then he would ask her on why she has Dante's sword.

Taking the girl in his arms he took her to his car and drove to the demon location. There he found the area clear of the demon, going to the city he asked its inhabitants what happened to the demon and there he was answered that another white haired man killed the demon. Describing Dante to the citizens he was able to confirm that Dante was here but what intrigued him was what was the girl's connection to Dante. Checking in a hotel he took the girl with him and there he planned his wait.

* * *

 

 

After checking for injuries he found none. Cleaning her up Nero was able notice that something was amiss. The clothes she wore, Ebony and Ivory were strapped on her, the huge sword, and the unmistakably rare snow white hair. Remembering the part where she screamed his name and the very undeniable proof right in front of him, Nero could say that the person he has with him is Dante but then Dante wasn't this feminine nor was he a child. Coming nearer for a closer inspection, Nero froze when he heard his name being spoken again. Turning to look at her face he found her still sleeping but then instead of his name, whimpers then spilled out of the child's lips accompanied by the harsh trembling of the lithe form. Out of instinct he pulled the child into a protective embrace, rocking her back and forth as to calm her down; to his luck the whimpers decreased yet it did not stop. Sighing, he now stared at the now calmed child wondering what kind of past he or she had; shaking his head he just pulled her closer to his chest deciding to sleep off the night with child in his arms.

Dante woke up being surrounded by warmth he knew shouldn't be there. Trying his body to move he found himself held down by a strong body, opening his eyes and looking at his captor he was surprised to see that it was Nero holding him so close while asleep. Noticing the closeness, he then realized that he was lying at the brat's chest and he was being held in a protective embrace; eyes widening at the situation he tried to pry himself off the tight embrace but to his dismay Nero only held him closer. Sighing at the situation, he then resigned himself to his fate and returned to sleep.

Nero awoke with the feeling that someone on top of him, opening his eyes he found the child still asleep. Smiling at the sight, he could say that the child was too adorable sleeping comfortably in his embrace. Gently caressing the beautiful face with a peaceful smile he then finds the child's eyes open staring at him with curiosity. Seeing those eyes, he then realizes what he sees was Dante's eyes. Arching his eye brow, he then asks with a teasing smile, "What kind of trouble did you get yourself this time, Dante?"

Dante reawakened to the feel of someone caressing his face, opening his eyes he finds Nero smiling peacefully at him. Staring at him and thinking whether Nero noticed that he was already awake he was then surprised when he suddenly heard Nero ask him with teasing tone what happened to him. Looking at his savior, he blushed and pushed him away. Distancing himself from Nero he then murmured, "I don't know. All I remember was that I was fighting demons and the next thing I know was that I woke up being in this condition."

Surveying the now standing form, Nero can't help himself from thinking that Dante's body for a child already had some nice curves. Shaking his head at the realization he then questioned him with curiosity and formality, " Dante, do tell me in what age your body is right now and what do you plan to do to yourself in your current condition?" Sitting up he stretches his body but then he notices that Dante was now biting his lip and he seemed to be debating by himself on whatever it is he's thinking about.

Dante was having a hard time deciding whether should he tell the truth or should he lie to Nero's question but weighing the options right in front of him he then realized that he had no other choice but to tell the truth to the kid. Obviously, if he lied he'd have little chance to return to Capulet city and aside from that he knows Lady wouldn't let him off once she'd seen this side of him, she'd torment him about this and use this against him as blackmail material. Sighing at his realization, he then looked up and muttered, "By my observations, I'm currently in my nine-year-old form and your other question...," looking away from Nero he then continued, " I'm not exactly sure what to do."

Nero was surprised at Dante's answer and thought, " _He's just a NINE-YEAR-OLD!? Seriously, when did kids at that age become that tall and curvy? Besides, what does he mean by he doesn't know what to do? I thought he had his female friend to help him."_  Turning to the child's now lost stance he can't help but pity him and be angered by whatever made Dante seem scared as he then remembered the child's whimpering form. Sighing at the predicament right in front of him, he ended up making one of the craziest decisions he ever did in his life. He decided to take Dante with him to Fortuna and have him there pose as his younger sibling. He would make Dante his younger brother. He would be his dark demonic knight.

He was really worried. As much as he was Dante, son of Sparda and greatly feared demon hunter hybrid, he was worried that Nero might laugh at him and turn him away. Clenching his fists and biting his lip, he prayed to whatever higher being that existed that the man right in front of him would help him in his current situation. Peeking at the man's now silent form, his worries only doubled as ideas soon sprung in his head telling him that Nero would soon do his worst to him. Snapping out of his thoughts, he was then surprised to hear him say "You'll be staying with me in Fortuna and you'll be my younger sibling."

Shock was obviously seen at the child's face once Nero said those words. Smiling at the reaction that he got, he then silently came towards the child and knelt in front of him holding out his and this time he asked with an affectionate smile, "Would you be my brother and let me take care of you as I will take care of you as of my own flesh and blood?" Smile turning serious and solemn he then continued, "Letting me be your dark demonic knight that would take all your fears and hurt away. Destroying all that would come in your way and creating chaos to those who will wrong you."

Dante could not believe what he was hearing. Eyes momentarily widening at such a proposal, he then narrowed his eyes and looked at Nero's now solemnly kneeling form. Realizing that Nero was being serious he couldn't stop himself from questioning aloud, “When? No, where did all of this come from? Why ask of such from me? Am I nothing more but a joke to you?"

Seeing Dante's now glaring face and hearing such questions made him answer, “I ask you to be my brother and by your question, to me you’re not a joke." Tilting his head to the side he then continued in an avowing manner," Besides, I being your demonic knight was more of a vow to you rather than me asking your permission to protect you. Whether or not you agree to be my brother I will accept your decision but me being your knight, well, your decision doesn't matter. I've already decided that I will be your knight." Putting on a smile again he then asked again, "Would you be my brother?"

Realizing that he had no other choice, Dante took the out stretched hand right in front of him and replied with a challenging tone, "Yes, I will be your brother but I will make sure you would regret the vows you made to me on this day." Looking at Nero's now smiling face he then heard him say, "We'll see, my sweet little brother. My vows I would not regret but 'tis you who'll break from this statement you make today."

 

 

 

 


	2. Condition and a Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conditions are made in the Fortuna and Dante is given a chance to start as Nero's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been some time since I've updated I hope you like it.

Nero and Dante were now in Fortuna city. It took both of them two days to return to Nero's hometown and them figuring out what kind of story would they tell the townsfolk. Dante, as much as he seemed a dumb idiot at his elder age, he in fact was not. Dante was the one to make their cover story and upon their arrival he was able to act so well that many of the new council members of Fortuna was able to pity him and let him stay in the city as long as he liked, the only downside that is was that due to Dante's effeminate appearance many of the people believed that he was a girl.

 

Clarifying their mistake, Nero expected to have their previous verdict to be nulled yet to his surprise the council apologized and stated that they would still accept the child but in the condition that Dante must appear as a girl. Perplexed, Nero nearly asked for an explanation but a single glance from his **' _brother'_**  made him shut his mouth. Waiting for the council to continue, the two hunters watched silently until the majority of the group made a decision then faced them again.

 

Council member Klein stood up there he stated, "As we have earlier decided we would let your brother stay but it would be in the condition that he would live as a female. We know such a request would be odd but we are taking in consideration the reaction of the people in our city. Nero, you should know that many of the people here are already afraid of your existence. They are afraid of the fact that you have the blood of a demon. All the more would they fear if they knew Dante was a boy." They must've sensed Nero's disbelief that is why they continued, "We know you may find it hard to believe that their fear may be lessened with the knowledge that he is she considering that he has the same demon blood as you but do take in to thought that many see females to be weak and inferior that is why we want Dante to live as girl. To make the citizens not see him as a threat and let him survive in this city of ours."

 

Silence rang in the room after such words and hours seemed to pass but a smile was soon seen on Dante's face and there he took their conditions with open arms. Not minding the idea that he would have to act, dress, and be a female he took the new position with an unexpected acceptance and confidence while now being acquainted to Fortuna's famous songstress, Kyrie.

 

* * *

 Dante was now with Kyrie, going through shop after shop just to look for Dante's new clothes that they'd buy. The reason why he got into this situation was that after the whole talk with the council, Kyrie saw them and she ended up fawning at Dante due to his pitiful state. She asked him a lot of things, things he and Nero rehearsed and things he remembered in his childhood which he told in half-truths telling her enough to make her back off from his life and make her guilty with her own questions.

 

Bored at being forced to walk all over the city he absentmindedly wanders off until he reaches an alley hidden by the numerous creates stacked by a restaurant. Walking quietly, he takes note of the establishments in the area and sees an interesting sign decorated expensively named **_Red Moon_** in front of the shops. Intrigued by its name, he walks in and there he suddenly finds himself surrounded by magnificent clothes having different themes all done well and with a beautiful touch. Entranced by a lovely red and black dress in display he comes close to it and feels the fabric of the dress. Too caught up in the dress he doesn’t notice a woman appear beside him until he heard a sudden cough, nearly jumping at the surprise the woman smiles at him brightly and says, “Do you want to try the dress, dear?” 

 

( _ **A/N**_ : Imagine a lovely and effeminate Dante in it.)

 

Blue eyes widened at such a remark making him nearly forgetting about the fact that he looked like a tall little girl. Opening his mouth to reply he was suddenly dragged into the dressing room and there his clothes were changed by the woman not even minding the fact that when she stripped her he was actually a boy. Embarrassment and curiosity must’ve then been written on his face because pretty soon the woman asked him to turn to the full body mirror behind and there he saw how different he was from the person he knew.

 

In front of him reflected a lovely face painted with shock framed with long beautiful hair that came below his behind. The dress fitting him perfectly while showing off all his lovely curves and the knee length stockings outlined his shapely legs. All the more his body seemed girly when he saw that he was made to wear pumps four inches in height. Surprised at the outcome he approached the mirror, while surprisingly not feeling any kind of hindrance from the heels, and touched his reflection. He…He was pretty. Dante, the “macho” and only remaining and living son of Sparda was pretty in a dress. Touching his own face, the young boy pinched his face as if it were to make him wake from his dream but alas he was still there, dressed in a lovely and expensive looking dress. Frowning at such a realization he was then startled to hear Nero’s voice reprimand him, “A beautiful girl shouldn’t frown while wearing a lovely dress.” Turning to the owner of the voice he sees an interested smile in his brother’s face.  

 

 


	3. Dante's Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante doesn't know what to do now that he's dragged around Fortuna City as Nero's sister. Going in a restaurant with the supposedly elder two, Kyrie and Nero, he hears some of the opinions of the people about him and the way he looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for a while. I've also been doing other projects and going through college isn't exactly easy. That's why I hope you like it.

Right now, Dante really wanted to strangle Nero. The other demon hunter's interested smile was bordering to a smirk and it pissed him off to great heights. Glaring at his **_brother_** the owner of the shop reemerged and smiled at the two supposed siblings and stated, "You two boys sure do look good." Eyes widening, he turned to look at Nero and waited to be scolded or the other to be mad at him but what he didn't expect was the other demon hunter arch a brow and calmly ask, "How did you know that my **_beautiful_** little **_sister_** is actually a guy?"

 

A sudden amused laugh was then heard from orange haired woman and replied, "I was the one to personally change your little brother's clothes. You know, I never would've known that he was a guy considering his very lithe and lovely body until I saw him naked. But then those curves of his does really make question whether he really should continue being a boy." Dante frowned when he heard such a remark but to his dismay Kyrie suddenly found the shop that they were in and joyfully commented, "Dante, what a beautiful dress you have there. It suits you so much considering that it shows all your curves although because of this it makes me really wonder if you really are a nine-year-old little girl."

 

If it weren't for the fact that the female songstress was in front of them, Dante was pretty sure that the other demon slayer would laugh and mock him but to add in his embarrassment from remark he noticed the other to calmly smile at him and respond, "Indeed, that dress suits my beautiful little sister that's why I'm thinking on buying that dress and all the other clothes she'll need in this shop."

 

Frowning at the statement Nero had given he was about to object it but then he remembered the agreement he had with the council earlier, he was to be Nero's younger sister, that was why he had no choice but to let himself be bought all the feminine clothes that he would need. Turning to look at the three he finally resigned himself and grumbled, "Fine, we'll buy clothes here but I'll be the one to pick what I want."

* * *

 

It was already evening when the trio left the shop of lady Replevir and Dante was sporting the first dress he had ever worn. At first, the currently young demon hunter thought that they would have to walk back to Nero's home carrying all the clothes and accessories that they have bought but to his silent amazement the owner told them that she would have the clothes delivered to them. Doubting her that she might be a rip-off, he nearly stopped Nero from paying the woman full for their purchase but a quick glance from his brother told him to shut up and just accept the delivery offer.

 

 

Now currently walking silently beside Nero, his head was so full of thoughts on why the other just accepted on having his address known that he nearly tripped because of the slightly uneven road and by reflex he grabbed the closest thing to him so he could upright himself which unfortunately was Nero's coat. Realizing his mistake, he quickly tried to let go of the coat but Nero's hand stopped him as if the other was saying that it was best for Dante to continue doing so. Shyly holding onto red coat the trio continued on their path until they reached the main alleys that were used.

 

 Not a few minutes had then passed when Dante heard his own stomach grumble. Instinctively putting his free hand on it he tried to hide his hunger from the two adults but unfortunately for him his grumbling stomach was heard loud and clear. Realizing this, the small child now involuntarily hid his face in Nero's coat and pushed the other to continue moving forward but to make matters worse for the now kidified hunter Kyrie cheerfully exclaimed, "Why don't we have dinner? I'm sure Dante here's famished. After all, we stayed in that shop the whole afternoon and we hardly had any proper lunch considering that we only ate the snacks that were kindly prepared by miss Replevir. "

 

Peeking from his position Dante did his best to glare at the girl but to his dismay the songstress shrieked, "How cute!!!!!! Nero, did you know that you're so lucky to have such a cute and dangerously adorable little sister!?" Not expecting in any way to be sided by Nero he was shocked to hear, "Kyrie, enough. You do realize you're just further embarrassing Dante." Curiosity peaking, the small hunter distanced himself from his brother and watched the serious yet worried face of the other.

 

Glare softening, he decided to let himself be dragged to an expensive looking restaurant and there he was surprised to actually see Nero looking used to such luxury. Seating himself across the now older looking man Dante sat beside Kyrie and waited for the approach of a waiter; noticing the watchful gazes of the crowd he then focused himself on them and heard their soft murmurs completely toning out the other things happening around him.

 

Voices, both curious and unabashed could then be heard if one would only try focusing their ears, saying: "Hey, isn't that the demon kid and miss Kyrie? Who's that cute little girl with them?" "Yeah, how old do you think is she? Seriously, she's hot." "Oi, stop being such a lolicon. Sure, she's pretty and all but can't you guys wait till two or three more years so she grows up and develops some nice big boobs." "Shut up, perv. She's perfect just the way she is. I mean, just look at those nice long and shapely legs. I bet those legs lead to a nice tight and round ass."

 

Choking on the water that he was drinking Dante couldn't believe the remarks that he had just heard.  Thoughts like, " _Hypersensitive hearing or not. Can't Nero hear what people are saying about me???_ _Damn it, people were talking about me like I was some kind of sex object or something..._ " were filling his head and because of it he didn't realize that he was being called by his brother until he felt a warm hand on his own. Face unconsciously turning red he sputtered, "What!?"

 

A concerned look was given his way and because of that Dante couldn't help himself getting more embarrassed. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his self but to his disappointment he was only to regain little of his composure. Biting his lip, the small boy apologized and pathetically asked, "Umm, can we...never mind. i mean, when are we going to order?" Fortunately, not long from his question the waiter did arrive but to his surprise their ordered food was being given.

 

Glazed ham, white spaghetti (carbonara), garlic bread, Caesar salad and a roasted chicken were served in front of them. Face now cherry red, Dante wanted to leave the place but before he could even do that Nero gave him a reassuring squeeze on his hand and said, "It's fine. You don't have to be embarrassed or worried. I understand that there are a lot of things on your mind so it's okay. I'm here for you and Kyrie's also there beside you. So right now, just forget about everything else and enjoy yourself."

 

Turning to the girl beside him, Dante let out a shaky laugh and soon relaxed. They were right, he shouldn't really be thinking about those things right now. _He was with the famous songstress of Fortuna and the rebelliously dangerous demon hunter that was why they can't possibly do anything to him right now, right?_ Smiling sheepishly, he then started to eat with the two and pushed aside the things he just heard. He was safe with them. Particularly that he was now with Nero so he can be reassured that the night would continue to be pleasant. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your time and sorry that I didn't have anyone to proof read/edit this story.


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante rethinks about how he used to know Nero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I think I made this chapter too short.....I do hope you forgive me for that.

Dante woke up to the soft chirps of the birds near his balcony window. Getting up from the old rickety bed that he temporarily slept in, he opened the glass doors of the balcony and remembered all that has happened yesterday. Memories floating in his mind, he remembered how Nero insisted that he should sleep in his room and that the other would just sleep on the sofa. Protesting as hard as he can, he was able to convince his new **_elder brother_** to just let him stay in this unused guestroom that was just beside Nero's. Sighing at how the other demi-demon was treating him he decided that he should at least do something good for the guy protecting him.

 

Walking down the white polished marble stairs of the manor that they were staying in made Dante try to reevaluate what kind of life the other demon hunter. Just before this event of him being turned into a child, he thought of Nero to just be another pitiful child that lived in an orphanage and was just taken in by the Order that was why he became their lap dog. But to his surprise, the other was not what he expected. According to Kyrie, Nero was adopted by their family since he was just a baby that was why the two of them were more like family even though a lot of people thought they were actually a couple.

 

Raised by Kyrie's parents, Nero somewhat became Kyrie's elder brother and Credo became the hybrid's own elder brother, making up a family having three children. Credo, being the eldest was the one who took care of them when Kyrie's parents died. Living his life as part of Kyrie's family Nero grew up well, having formal education and the mentoring of the now deceased brother and knight of the order.

 

That was why he turned out to be more intelligent than what he showed himself to be and now that he and Kyrie are now left in their family the two willingly, although it was more of the songstress' persistence that Nero even take part in the will, divided the inheritance equally making the young demon hybrid one of the richest people in their region. But aside from the vast wealth he inherited from Kyrie's family, particularly now that Credo was gone, he even inherited their status of being nobility. The title of being a duke, and although Fortuna was now a modern city and had the high council of the Order for governance, the monarchy in this place was still respected and highly regarded to the point that if Kyrie and Nero wishes so they could still hold a greater authority above the Order.

 

 Power, intelligence, connections and wealth; Nero had it all but something seemed to be odd about him that made Dante wonder why the other hunter don't give much a damn about it. Not only that, Kyrie, as much as he didn't expect it, told him all these things about his new elder brother which made him all the more curious not only about the other man but also the female, which by law, decree and approval of the Order was now also his sister. But another thing that piqued him was why the two chose to live near the opposite ends of the town that wasn't infested by demons. Dante knew that the two could just live in the same house but, no, they chose to live separately with Kyrie occupying the summer home and Nero living in the main house. Yet what made the matter really odd to the now kidified hunter was why Kyrie, being the real heiress of the bloodline, chose to give all the in-line heir advantages to her adopted brother, Nero.

 

Shaking his head, Dante pushed those thoughts aside and decided to go to the kitchen of the manor and to his surprise what he expected to be an old fashioned kitchen turned out to be modern and state of the art; fully furnished with all the equipment needed for cooking. Heck, it was so huge and to the hunter it felt like he stepped in one of those show room kitchens that you could see in the television and magazines. Overwhelmed by the completeness and state of the place, he suddenly remembered what his new sister told him and scolded himself for reacting in such a way.

 

Taking out ingredients from the fridge and hanging cabinets made Dante realize a serious problem. He was small and he couldn't reach some of the ingredients that he needs without using the assistance of a chair. Frowning at such a realization, the child still did his best to continue making the breakfast he planned to give his brother. Beating the eggs, adding flour, milk, vegetable oil, Calumet and a little sugar Dante made pancakes from scratch, the recipe where it came from was a distant past but that didn't deter him anymore. Continuing the efforts of creating a good meal he cooked a plate of bacon and eggs accompanied by a light salad made of fruits and a pitcher of orange juice.

 

Once done with his task, Dante was about to serve the breakfast he made into the dining hall and call his brother when the said other suddenly walked in the kitchen and made him nearly drop the salad he made. The other demon hunter was just wearing some black sweat pant and a pair of white slippers, obviously making a show of his very bare and well-built upper body. Frowning at his companion he says, "Don't surprise me like that, Nero." Hearing his statement, the other hunter just gave out an amused laugh and rebutted, "It wasn't exactly my fault that you didn't hear me. Besides, you looked too cute doing as you were. Using and climbing chairs just to get the ingredients and all." Glaring at his brother Dante just gave out an annoyed ' **hmph** ' and asked, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

 

An amused question was then thrown back at him by the other, "Why aren't you wearing any pants?" Putting down the salad on the table, Dante placed his hands on his hips and calmly retorted, "You do realize that I didn't have any clothes aside from the dress you've just bought me. Besides, the clothes we bought didn't arrive yet and the pants you let me borrow was far too big for me." An elegant white brow was raised and along came the lines, "But that didn't have to mean that you would only wear one of my shirts and nothing else underneath it." Rolling his arctic blue eyes, Dante ignored his brother's comments and sat down to eat his creation. After all, it was up to the other if he wanted starve.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it guys. Do add Kudos.


End file.
